Soul Magic
by MomoTessen
Summary: Draco Malfoy grudgingly meets Edward Cullen while he’s gardening in his new backyard and the two do not get along. Then he meets the rest of the Cullens and gives the Cullens a lesson in souls. SLASH Edward/Draco Harry Potter crossover. one-shot


**This is for everyone who wanted a Edward/Draco pairing but is losing horribly to Charlie Weasley. There's nothing obscenely graphic because I can't write (I'm awful at it).**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy grudgingly meets Edward Cullen while he's gardening in his new backyard and the two do not get along. Then he meets the rest of the Cullens and gives the Cullens a lesson in souls. It also helps that his housemate just happens to be an expert in Soul Magic… and that he's going to be gone for a week.**

**AN: Don't lie and say that you've never forgotten the address to the place you're staying at. I've done it millions of times. I can get to my friend's house perfectly but I don't know her address! It's possible! XD**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Warnings: M/M SLASH EDWARD/DRACO ONE-SHOT (I want to say crack...) Possibly no plot...?  
**

* * *

Edward frowned as he walked through the forest. Sure it would have been easier if he had run but he wanted to enjoy walking through the forest without having to worry about Jasper or Emmett beating him to his destination. He looked around him as a 'thump-thump' invaded his ears. He frowned and took a large gulp of air into his lungs as he tried to figure out what the smell was; he was surprised to figure out that it was a human not to far from where he was.

He paused as he took a step. He wasn't hungry so the smell wasn't over powering or anything of the sort. But the human could be hurt and then he might lose control and it wouldn't be pretty if that were the case. He hummed and started to walk in the direction of the heartbeat as he waved away his troubles to the back of his head.

"Can I help you?" Edward turned around as the smell and heartbeat all of a sudden changed direction and he swiftly turned around to stare into silver pools. "Are you not aware that you're in private property?"

Edward took a step back to study the young man before him. He was tall, an inch shorter than Edward's 6'3", and had platinum blonde hair that he suspected might have been bleached and almond shape silver eyes that nearly had Edward swimming in them. He was wearing what could be described as gardening clothes since the blonde had a spade in one and a pot in the other. He had on dark trousers with many pockets, some with things sticking out of them, and a green shirt that had writing on it. Edward's eyes unconsciously went to the words and read them: 'Don't piss me off today, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.' He turned his eyes back to the silver eyes across from him and waited.

"I don't like to repeat myself," the blonde sneered as he dropped the spade and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I thought I heard something," Edward mumbled as he stared at the blonde move. "Are you new in town?"

The blonde raised a brow. "Of course not. I've been living here my entire life. I'm obviously American and my family has been living in this decrepit town for seven generations… I'm shocked you've never seen me before," the blonde said with a roll of his eyes as his accented voice echoed throughout the trees. For some reason this answer just made Edward's eye twitch and he resisted smacking the kid upside the head for being so rude. "Now, kindly remove yourself from my property before I have you removed."

Edward frowned and resisted every urge that told his muscles to beat some manners into this boy. "Alright… sorry to bother you."

The blonde ignored him and picked up his spade. He walked away from Edward to where he guessed the blonde's home was located.

* * *

"What's got you so pissed off?" Emmett asked as he stared intently at the TV and gave Edward a cursory glance before returning back to the game. "Did someone catch you stalking and you were sent home?"

Edward growled and went to his room as he decided to ignore Emmett.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Rosalie asked as she settled beside her husband to watch the game.

"Got caught stalking," Emmett said and snickered when Rosalie just gave him a smirk.

* * *

"Oh, there's a house. Maybe we can ask for directions from them."

"I told you we should have gone right, Potter. But you were being an idiot and went left. Do you not know what basic directions are?"

Edward's head shot up as he stared at the door. The others around him did the same as they heard the shouts from outside. Esme began to fiddle with the edge of her shirt as she waited anxiously for someone to do something or for the door to knock. She wasn't disappointed and was there by the second knock.

"Yes?" she asked and startled the two teens on the other side of the door.

"We're kind of lost," the dark haired boy said as he smiled awkwardly at them. "We were wondering if you could give us some directions."

"Sure, sure. Come in," Esme said and opened the door wider for them to enter.

The boys entered the house and were under the stares of seven inhumanly beautiful people. Edward's eyes immediately went to the blonde and he growled; too low for the humans to hear but loud enough that Carlisle stood up to cover up Edward's slip.

"You must be the new residents of Forks," Carlisle commented as he smiled at the two young men.

The brunette smiled back and nodded. "Yes, we are. I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy."

"What would a young gay couple be doing living in a close minded town like Forks?" Rosalie asked and Harry's eyes went straight to Rosalie.

"What?" Harry asked as his head shifted to the side.

"A gay couple," Rosalie clarified a little louder. "Why would you come to this town?"

"You're gay?" Harry asked Draco as he turned to look at the confused blonde boy. "I didn't know that… it would explain why you spend three hours dressing."

Draco still looked confused to what was going on. "Potter, I'm not happy that I'm living with you, not in the very least, so I would like you to stop assuming that I am."

"Not gay as in happy," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Gay as in liking blokes."

"Homosexual?" Draco asked with a raised brown and Harry nodded. "What's so hard about saying 'homosexual,' Potter? And what makes you think that I would understand your ridiculous muggle slang?"

Harry hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed. "It's not slang, Malfoy. It's an accepted term."

"So, if you're gay you're homosexual?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "Then that means that if you're no longer happy that you're no longer homosexual… that doesn't make any sense!" Draco shouted at Harry who shrank back from him.

"Well, excuse me!" Harry shouted back. "It's not my fault that you live under a bloody rock."

Carlisle cleared his throat to get the attention of the two teens. "You needed directions?"

"Yes, because Potter is an idiot and can't find himself out of a paper bag let alone a forest," Draco commented and Harry glared at him.

"I see," Carlisle said with a smile plastered on his face even though he was just the slightest bit confused. "Where would you like to go?"

"To Number," Harry paused as a thought struck him at that moment. He looked over to Draco with a confused expression on his face.

"Potter, please tell me you know the address to where we live," Draco growled and it took all of his Malfoy patience to not reach out and strangle the boy right then and there. "How could you not know the address?"

"How come you don't know it?" Harry said as he crossed his arms and stared at him. "Last time I checked you happen to live there as well."

"Yes, Potter, I happen to live there. I don't get out of the bloody house," Draco said with a heated glare. "You on the other hand have been in and out of the place ever since we stepped foot into it… so, I repeat, why don't you know the address of the house?"

Harry looked away from him and pouted. "Shut up."

Carlisle looked between the two boys and then over to his own kids.

"I know where you live," Edward said from his place by Rosalie who just raised a brow without even looking at him. "It's Number 18 on Cedar Road… The old Johnson place."

"Is that where we live, Potter?" Draco asked as he turned to the shorter male. Harry didn't comment and was still pouting. "Moron."

* * *

Edward scowled at Draco as the blonde ate Esme's food and ignored him. "Take a picture, Cullen, it'll last longer."

"Malfoy, be nice," Harry admonished as he paused in putting a forkful of food into his mouth.

"You're not the one being stared at, Potter," Draco grumbled as he took another bite of the food and ignored Edward entirely.

It had been two weeks since that fateful meeting with the rest of the Cullen family. Esme had taken a liking to the two new residents of Forks and had invited them to dinner ever since. They already knew that they were vampires as Draco pointed it out the second time that they met when he said that if they were 'going to bite Potter to leave him alive.'

Carlisle had tried to persuade the two teens that they weren't vampires when Draco said that he didn't care that they were vampires as long as they didn't make him food or as long as they didn't kill Harry because then Draco would never hear the end of it from his guardians. As they had said, they continued to come back even though they were quite aware of them being vampires.

"Maybe Edward likes you," Harry suggested and then Draco choked on his water as he stared at the Potter heir with an incredulous look on his face. "It could happen," Harry said as he handed a napkin over to him.

Draco looked over to Edward with a raised brow. "I doubt Cullen thinks similarly."

* * *

'_Breathing is so overrated,_' Draco thought as the cold lips attached to his moved sensually. He grumbled in protest when Edward pushed him away. "What?" he whined as he tried to reach over for more.

"We shouldn't," Edward said as he kept him away with one hand.

"And why the hell not?" Draco asked with a glare as he moved underneath Edward's arm and latched onto him again. Edward didn't respond to the proving lips and a look from Draco nearly made him cave. "Okay, explain yourself then."

"I'm a monster," Edward stated and Draco just raised a brow but allowed him to continue. "Why would you want to be with a soulless creature like me?"

"You interrupted because you're afraid that I won't like you anymore?" Draco asked with a small smirk on his face. "I'm not a religious person, Edward. Be lucky that I haven't tossed you into a wall because of all your religious ramblings. I don't particularly care what you are. I have nothing holding me back from doing what I want to do. I have no one dictating my life telling me who I should date and who I shouldn't… why do you want to take away what I've worked so hard to gain? This is the first time that I'm with someone who isn't in it for the money, power, or the connections it would bring them. You are mine and only mine. Malfoys always get what they want and I want you, Edward Cullen. Understand?"

Edward smiled grimly. "You're selfish, you know that?"

"I'm aware," Draco said with a serious nod and then leaned up to capture Edward's lips. Edward hesitated for a second before he felt a jolt and opened his mouth to gasp. Draco smirked against his lips as he dominated the kiss. He could taste the venom on his tongue and he held back the moan as his magic hummed in approval.

"What was that?" Edward gasped out as he stared at Draco. His hands were shaking and he was sure that his knees were no better. "Did you feel that?"

Draco smirked as he leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek and draped himself over him. "Depends on what you mean." He pushed his hips forward and smirked at the startled look that crossed Edward's face. His magic hummed all over his body and he could tell that Edward was quite turned on by the jolts.

Draco moved forward more and Edward stepped back Draco frowned but then a smirk flitted through his face and he began to walk forward until he had Edward pinned between him and the bed. He pushed him down with a little help from his magic and crawled on top of him

"Draco, we shouldn't," Edward warned as he tried to stall the blonde's actions. He was getting dangerously close to losing control and just ravishing the blonde right there, but he would restrain himself. "Draco, no."

Draco growled in annoyance as he was thrown to the side on the bed. He flopped up and down twice before he glared at Edward. "What now?"

"We shouldn't."

With that Edward was gone out of his room and Draco was left to scowl at the door.

* * *

Edward flinched as he came face to face with the irritated blonde's glare. Harry was munching on a chocolate cake that Esme had made for the two humans. Draco had yet to take a bite of his slice of cake and was glaring at anyone who caught his attention.

"So, what's got your knickers in a bunch?" Emmett asked as he came bounding into the room with a satisfied grin on your face. "Is Edward being overly emotional again?"

"Yes," Draco grumbled and glared at Edward as he meant to say something. "Is he always like this?"

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked as he came into the kitchen with his briefcase since no one had bothered to meet him at the door like they usually did. "Is something the matter, Draco?"

"Ask Edward," Draco said as he pointed at Carlisle's first son. "He's the one that's being difficult."

Emmett looked between Draco and Edward and then back again. "Why can't you just have make-up sex like everyone else? It's not that difficult you know!"

"That's the problem," Draco said as he glared at Edward and stabbed his chocolate cake.

"Is Edward bitching about the soul thing again?" Rosalie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes over to the boy. "You would think he'd stop complaining about that."

"What soul thing?" Harry asked as he licked his fork.

Carlisle sighed as he looked over to Edward who was looking away annoyed at the whole thing. "Edward believes that because he is a vampire that he doesn't have a soul."

Harry looked over to Draco who was trying to not laugh but his mouth kept twitching and letting a smile ghost in and out. "You don't have a soul?"

"No, I don't," Edward growled and then looked over to Draco. "I rather not condemn someone else to the same fate or have someone be tarnished by me."

"Are you an expert on souls?" Harry asked as he put his fork down and frowned at Edward. Draco let a snort escape and then couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh so hard that he had to clutch his sides from the stitches he was getting.

"Forget it. You obviously don't understand," Edward growled and made to leave.

"It's a valid question, Edward," Harry said over Draco's chuckles. "You don't really know whether or not you have a soul. All you know is that you were taught since you were small that anything labeled 'not Christian' was evil. Magic, werewolves, vampires… anything different."

"And I suppose you're an expert on souls?" Edward growled at Harry.

"Why yes, yes he is," Draco said as he got his laughter under enough control that he could smirk widely at the Cullens. "Potter here is an expert on Soul Magic due to the fact that he nearly had his soul ripped out of him on more than one occasion."

"It's why we're in Forks in the first place. A lot of the Native American tribes know a lot about it," Harry said with a shrug. "But I can tell you right now that you have a soul, Edward."

"What?"

Harry shrugged and looked down to the counter to trace the tiles with his fingertips. "We've seen enough Inferi, Azkaban executions, and soul extractions to know what a soulless person looks like."

"And I'm positive your father would have put you out of your misery if that had been the case," Draco said with a shrug and then looked over to Edward with a serious glint in his eyes. "My father doesn't have a soul."

"Now you're just exaggerating," Edward said with a scowl.

Harry looked up and sighed. "Actually he isn't. Lucius Malfoy has no soul… he was put to trial and he came up guilty for seventy-three murder charges, thirteen attempted murders, twenty counts of torture, and he was also considered a traitor to the nation. He was given the Dementor's Kiss not long after we graduated from school."

"What's the Dementoid's Kiss?" Emmett asked as he leaned forward and if Edward could become paler he would have.

"You have the electric chair," Draco said with a shrug and then pointed to Harry and then himself, "we have what's called the Dementor's Kiss. They suck out your soul."

"That's barbaric," Esme nearly shrieked. "Why would people do that."

"It's only for capital offenses," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "If you're lucky they'll end it quickly if not you might just spend the rest of your life in Azkaban… and then your soul is taken out of you slowly; you'll go insane first and then you won't even notice them passing by you."

"So, there you have it, Edward," Harry said with a bright smile. "You have a soul and if anybody tells you otherwise send them over to me, okay?"

* * *

Draco smirked as he saw the look on Edward's face. He was going to milk this for all it was worth later on… after they were done of course. "It took getting yelled at by Potter for you to understand that you have a soul."

Edward didn't say anything as he just watched Draco from his seat at the edge of the bed. Draco was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He didn't want to say anything about what had happened a couple of days ago and had been avoiding Draco ever since. He had come to officially apologize but was regretting his decision every time that he looked over to Draco's smirking face.

"Sorry," he said as he began to stand up and was caught by surprise as Draco stepped forward and pushed him back down. "What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco gave him a wide smirk. "Oh, nothing. It's just that Potter is gone for the week to talk some people over in Seattle and I'm home all alone… for an entire week."

Edward frowned but let Draco sit on his lap. "You can come over to our house if you want."

Draco looked at him and raised a brow. "Really, Edward?" Edward didn't understand that Draco's question was rhetorical and sarcastic because he nodded. Draco smirked and leaned down and licked Edward's lips. "You can always keep me company here," he nibbled on Edward's bottom lip and then kissed his jaw. "What do you say… are you going to keep me company?"

Edward weighed the pros and cons in his head but was interrupted when Draco demanded a reaction out of him. He kissed back and ignored the pros and cons in favor of the excited blonde on his lap. "Draco," Edward tried to talk as Draco began to kiss down from his jaw to his neck. He was slowly unbuttoning Edward's shirt and rubbing his hands up and down Edward's smooth chest. "Draco… hmm."

"Yes?" Draco asked as he unlatched his mouth from Edward's collarbone. Edwards' shirt had already been unbuttoned and Draco was hoping to start on his trousers sometime before he died of old age, not that he told him that out loud.

"Have you done this before?" Edward asked.

"What? Sex?" Draco asked and Edward would have blushed if he could. "Yes, I have. Why? Haven't you?" Draco's brow arched as Edward looked him straight in the eyes and didn't say a word. "Oh my… I get to take your virginity. How nice," Draco purred into Edward's ear and the vampire shuddered at the tingling feeling his body felt at the action.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Edward asked with a frown as Draco trailed his fingers just above Edward's belly button.

"What? Do you want a manual?" Draco asked with a chuckle and kissed Edward passionately. He pulled back when air became an issue. "Just relax and let me do all the work," he said and nearly shrieked when he found himself pinned underneath Edward and a rip later found himself without his favorite shirt. "That was my favorite shirt!" Edward looked down at the black strips in his hand and then frowned when he heard another ripping sound. He looked down at himself and saw that he was only wearing his underwear and Draco was smirking at him. "Now we're even."

"You're getting ahead, Draco," Edward mumbled as he captured the blonde's lips. He trailed kisses down his jaw and received a moan from the blonde and he was positive that Draco was reacting to his ministrations as well. His hands trailed down as his mouth reached Draco's collarbone and he pinched a pink nipple and Draco gasped and arched off the bed. Edward looked up at Draco's flushed face.

"Goddamnit! Edward, if you continue stopping like that, I'll tie you to the bed and do things myself," Draco growled with a glare and Edward laughed but went back to what he was doing.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Draco grumbled as Edward reached his belly button and dipped his tongue inside. He moaned and didn't bother Edward.

Draco was glad that Edward took all of his moans and groans as a good thing and not as something he should be worried about because the incarceration spell was at the tip of his tongue if Edward had decided to stop again. He would have taken is promise to heart if he had stopped and just tied the vampire to the bed and have his way with the chivalrous Cullen. But it didn't come to that and Edward was a quick learner if the satiated Draco was any indication when morning came.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I insulted anyone with the religion comments (they are solely Draco's view)... so I lied about them not getting along. And I'm sorry it's not full of man smex; I don't know how to write it. This is just until I finish typing the next chapter for Program Muggle. I might even put up a one-shot for the twins since they're more popular than Draco... A threesome? How am I going to do that?!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this!  
**


End file.
